


A RainWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia: NightWing Mating Habits

by RedactedMaterials



Series: Pyrrhian Mating Habits [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Impregnation, Biting, Check slit_sex on e6 if you haven't heard of this before, Dragon Anatomy, Dragon sex, Dragons, Dragons have a slit where flaccid penises are kept in, Fierceteeth died instead? Is this an AU now?, Forced Feminization, Gender Confusion, Hence the title cause I couldn't think of anything better, I enjoy causing my characters both physical and emotional pain, I wrote this 3 years after RainWing Mating Habits, Knotting, Left unclear if Jambu enjoyed it, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Preyhunter? and Strongwings? but left unsaid, Rape, Reptilian Anatomy, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slit Sex, So don't expect more soon, Spitroasting, Technically in the same universe as RainWing Mating Habits, Threesome - M/M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedMaterials/pseuds/RedactedMaterials
Summary: Jambu decides to skip out on the usual orgy and go fruit-collecting. Unfortunately for him, two NightWings unhappy with Queen Glory's reign decide to try and get revenge on her, and Jambu gets mistaken for his sister.
Series: Pyrrhian Mating Habits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A RainWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia: NightWing Mating Habits

Jambu let out a yawn as he swung through the treetops, vines whipping from side to side in the warm damp air. The RainWing stretched out his wings, gliding from branch to branch, his tail curling as winds whipped past his snout.

The largest moon above him was full that night, a glimmering beacon of silver light that poked through the treetops, only a smidgen of its light reaching the forest floor below. In the rainforest night, with the foliage so dense, NightWings were all but impossible to see, and camouflaged RainWings were practically invisible. Jambu, of course, had no reason to change his colors and hide; why would he do that instead of showing off his glittering scales to the entire rainforest below?

Though, at least tonight, the population of the rainforest was _quite_ busy, and there’d certainly be no one else this far out from the village. Every time the largest moon was full, that meant that it was breeding-time! The largest event! Almost every RainWing and NightWing of age would be there, engaging in fun games and activities with each other until the sun was once again above the horizon, and sometimes long after that! Oh, and engaging in sex too.

Unfortunately, Jambu just wasn’t feeling it that moment. While the RainWing normally wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to get pounded until seed dripped from his jaws and tailhole like honey, right now, he was more hungry than horny, and cum wasn’t particularly filling in that respect. Maybe he’d come go and visit later that night, but right now, food was a greater priority than sex.

And oh, so much of it was there! As Jambu landed in a small grove of trees, it was like he was covered in it! The rainforest gave a-plenty, with bananas and peaches and other sorts of luscious treats all just waiting to be plucked! The RainWing prince wrapped his legs around a trunk, shimmying up its surface, until his jaws grasped around a sweet melon. As his fangs pierced its flesh, his claws let go of the bark, and he opened his wings and twisted mid-air, gently gliding down to the forest floor.

With his snout stuck in the melon, Jambu waddled forward, his long tail shaking from side to side as he walked. Suddenly, he saw a blur of motion behind him, and felt talons on his back. He let out a muffled yelp as claws dug into his side, and strong paws shoved him flat onto his underbelly.

“Mmph!” Jambu squealed. He turned his head, trying to see who had so rudely shoved him. The talons held him tight, forcing him to the ground, and he was just barely able to get a glimpse of a NightWing, white speckles beneath the dragon’s huge black wings. Jambu squinted, trying to figure out who had attacked him, but couldn’t make out more than a faint outline of a snout and horns in the darkness. “Tats not ninse!” he tried to yell out, the melon still stuck on his snout.

“Get her head!” the NightWing snarled, pushing his weight forward, dirt digging into Jambu’s scales. A moment later, Jambu felt his head forcibly turned by another set of talons, grabbing onto his horns and whacking his snout into the forest floor. The melon popped off from it, rolling away from Jambu. Jambu’s eyes peered up at the second NightWing, but unable to jostle his head away from the talons, could only see the dragon’s underbelly, and the bottom of his neck.

“Are you sure this is her?” the NightWing grasping Jambu’s horns asked the other one, his voice deep and rumbly. Jambu opened his mouth, about to say something, but the NightWing lifted one of his paws, rudely stomping down on the prince’s snout. “I didn’t think she was usually pink.”

“Of course I’m sure! Right now she’s _purple_ , numskull, it’s just the light,” the dragon behind Jambu snarled, in a gravelly and coarse tone. He suddenly lifted one of his talons up, only to whack it down hard on Jambu’s rump, his talons raking across the soft scales under his tail, digging in deep. Jambu let out a muffled squeal, his scales turning a sudden green in shock. “Look! Emerald green, just like normal! I’ll bet she was trying to disguise herself from us!”

“Mmm,” the NightWing in front nodded, his paw shaking, as he rubbed Jambu’s snout into the dirt. He licked his fangs, an excited rumble in his throat. An odd musky scent suddenly hit Jambu’s nostrils: he was smelling the arousal of the dragon in front of him. “She’s got the right shape, too. _Nice_ and curvy, with those cute fangs . . .”

“And those wide, egg-bearing hips,” the other one grinned. Jambu felt talons grasp ahold of his tail, stretching it out as if was forcibly lifted. “I’ve never gotten to breed a _queen_ before. You hear that, you little slut? You’re gonna give me some _nice, royal_ eggs.”

Jambu tried to protest, attempting to explain that they’d got him confused for the wrong dragon. They’d been looking for Queen Glory, not him! This was all just a terrible misunderstanding. He tried to lift the claws off his snout, only for the talons to clench harder, digging into his chin. Jambu winced as the dragon above him snuck the tip of a claw between his teeth, invading the inside of his mouth as the NightWing rubbed it against the soft interior of his gum.

“No speaking,” the NightWing mumbled, giving Jambu a wary glance. Jambu looked back up, the frightened prince staring into the eye of one of his attackers for a moment, before he was turned back away. “Can’t let anyone hear. You think she told anyone where she was going?”

“Doubt it,” the other one snorted. “They’re all too busy fucking away the night to come and check on her. But we . . . we get her _all_ to ourselves.” The talons along Jambu’s back seemed to move at that, the RainWing’s muscles tensing up as they raked along his side, into his hips. Warm breath suddenly coated the scales between his wings, fangs pressing into the back of the base of his neck. “We’re gonna make you _pay_ , whore. You’re going to experience the shame we felt when you made us swear fealty to you, _ten times_ over. This will be a night you’ll _never_ forget, particularly after we’re done ravaging you, and when you’re carrying my clutch in your belly.”

“Mmph. I wouldn’t mind a little bit of fealty right now . . .” The NightWing in front of Jambu rubbed the top of the prince’s snout again, sticking his claw deeper into his maw, rubbing it beneath his tongue. A few moments later, he lifted his paw, finally giving Jambu a chance to speak. Jambu opened his maw, about to try and explain that he couldn’t actually carry a clutch and that they were looking for his sister, when claws around his horns tugged his head forward, beneath the dragon in front of him’s underbelly. Something wet and pungent flopped over his nose, and his eyes crossed to render the fat pink tip of a cock on top of his snout, a dribble of pre running down his scales.

“Go on, give me some fealty, _your majesty_ ,” the cock’s owner growled. When Jambu wasn’t quick enough, one of the NightWing’s claws grasped beneath the RainWing’s chin, forcing his jaws open. Before Jambu could get in a word, the hips of the dragon above him moved back, and with a shove, Jambu felt his maw filled with the taste of dragon musk. The hard conical head stretched his lips open, his tongue pinned against the tip.

Returning his claws to Jambu’s horns, the NightWing suddenly thrust his hips forward, the tip whacking the back of the RainWing’s throat. Jambu gagged, trying to move his head to get a breath of air, but was barely able to push himself away before the dragon thrust again, his member filling Jambu’s wet maw. The attacker in front of Jambu gave out a grunt of pleasure, wiggling his member as he forced Jambu to swallow down pre. “Thank you, _your majesty_! You’re so wet and warm! Hey, you should have a go, P--”

“Shut up!” the other one hissed, Jambu squeaking as his talons dug in harder. “I didn’t say you could go first!” He let out an irritated growl, and Jambu suddenly felt his tail lifted up further. A few moments later, warm scales rubbed up against his rump, the scratch on it stinging. Jambu felt his hips shake as a long, slimy shaft push between his hindlegs, already quite hard. The tip of it nudged against his tailhole, rubbing pre against it, before quickly moving on until it poked against his slit, the RainWing’s prehensile cock still soft and hidden within it. Jambu’s eyes opened wide his maw was thrusted into again. He wasn’t supposed to be fucked there! There wasn’t enough room!

The dragon behind him didn’t seem to care. With claws on Jambu’s hips to keep his rump in place, the tip pressed into him, pushing the lips of Jambu’s slit apart, as it worked its way into him. Jambu squirmed at the unusual feeling, being fucked like a dragoness would be. With his own soft member already inside, the tip was far larger than it would have normally seemed, barely able to work its way in, though a sudden hump against his maw distracted Jambu. The dragon in front was moving faster, and Jambu gagged again, gasping for breath as dick hit his throat.

“She’s the tightest hen I’ve ever been in,” the NightWing behind Jambu moaned, wiggling his hips side-to-side to try and get himself deeper. “I guess she really _is_ a prude. You think it’s her first time? I’m glad she’s kept _this_ treasure all nice and locked up, just for me.” The pressure beneath Jambu’s tail started to increase, as the NightWing kept forcing his member into Jambu’s slit. Jambu whined at the strange sensitivity, his claws digging into the leaves, with his attacker’s hard cock dwarfing his own limp one, pushing it back into his folds.

“Good girl!” the dragon behind him growled, bending forward as he thrusted forward, Jambu letting out a muffled whimper as the NightWing pushed further into his slit, seemingly not noticing how it backed Jambu’s cock up. Warm pre dripped between Jambu’s folds, his slit taut from the extra dick thrusting into it. The NightWing in back leaned forward over Jambu, and Jambu felt claws rake along his belly, his tail forced to the side. His scales turned pale as more lines were drawn in his underbelly, and with a kick to one of his hindlegs, Jambu’s thighs were spread open, giving the NightWing room to penetrate even deeper. Jambu shook and turned as he tried to move out of the way and forward, only for the claws holding him down to grasp him tighter.

Hips ruthlessly slammed against the RainWing’s backside, jolting him forward, the cock still in his maw hitting the back of his throat again. Jambu turned his head, trying to move it back away, but to no avail, just causing the talons on his horns to pull him closer. Jambu gagged again, barely getting a breath as he felt the tip of the dragon’s member push down into his throat, this time, staying there. With the musky scent of the dragon over him filling his nostrils, the NightWing started to hump faster, Jambu not even able to gag as thin nubs rubbed on his tongue, his jaws spread wide open. His eyes rolled back to see blurry scales bouncing back and forth over his snout, the NightWing’s shaft reaching halfway down Jambu’s tight throat, scales bulging out around it.

“Hey, do you think this is gay?” the dragon slamming his dick into Jambu’s throat asked, thrusting his hips back and forth as he looked to the other attacker. “I mean, we’re fucking in front of each other. Like, I can almost see your dick.”

“Don’t look at my dick!” the other one hissed angrily, his sharp claws piercing Jambu’s underbelly. Like he was trying to hide his member in Jambu’s slit, he shoved his hips forward with all the force he could muster, Jambu’s eyes opening wide in surprise as he suddenly felt the entire length up his slit, longer than he’d thought. The RainWing squirmed as the dragon behind him held it there, Jambu’s hips shaking as he tried but failed to move them away.

“It’s not gay,” the NightWing penetrating Jambu from behind continued, as his tip rubbed up against the base of Jambu’s soft member, squished between the dragon’s cock and the side of Jambu’s slit, “because we’re fucking a _female_ dragon. Besides, our dicks aren’t touching. That’s why you’re fucking her maw, instead of her tailhole.”

“Oh. I thought was so that she couldn’t scream or call for help,” the other one responded. He looked back down at Jambu, and the RainWing got a look at his eyes, before he pulled Jambu’s horns down, shoving his hips up at the same time. Jambu’s snout whacked into the NightWing’s crotch, squished right between his hindlegs. The NightWing let out a few huffs and grunts as he squeezed his thighs tight, trapping Jambu’s snout there as he thrusted, warm pre dripping down Jambu’s neck. “And more her throat than maw . . .”

“Can’t scream, huh?” the NightWing in back smiled, a toothy grin coming over him as he had an idea. Jambu squirmed as he held his dick deep in Jambu’s slit, and the NightWing bent his head over Jambu. Jambu let out a muted squeak as he felt sharp fangs pierce into the back of his neck, the dragon’s jaws wrapped around it. Scales cracked and turned white as small trickles of blood dripped down down, and Jambu’s neck was slammed into the ground. Jambu flinched, his claws curling as he tensed up.

“She got tighter from that!” the NightWing fucking his slit remarked, letting go of Jambu’s neck. He pulled his hips out, only to force them back beneath Jambu’s tail again, Jambu’s slit barely getting a moment of rest as he started to pump his dick into the RainWing even harder, pounding the tight slit beneath Jambu’s tail. “Very good, your majesty! I like that!”

“I’ll kill you both if she accidentally bites off my dick,” the other one grumbled. He glared at Jambu, his tail twisting, and his hips started to move faster, his shaft twitching back and forth in Jambu’s throat. His crotch kept slamming into the RainWing’s snout, and Jambu could’ve sworn that there was more dick in his maw than there had been a moment before. The NightWing let out a mix between a low moan and a growl, his cock writhing back and forth in Jambu’s maw. “Uhhhh, should I knot her?”

“ _I’m_ going to,” the other one snorted contemptuously. “Hear that, girl? You’re gonna have my seed pumped deep into your womb, and in a few moons times, you’ll be full with a nice big clutch of my eggs.” With a snarl, he bit down on Jambu’s neck again, the RainWing jolting as his slit was humped even faster, the NightWing’s tail swinging wildly through the air as his hips kept whacking Jambu’s.

Jambu tried to gulp as more pre washed down his throat, preparing and wetting it as the huge shaft slammed up and down it. Jambu felt the legs around his snout squeeze him even tighter, his maw caught between the thick, scaly thighs and the thicker cock shoved into him. His head turned as he felt the base of the shaft expand further, pinning his gums to the dragon above his snout. The knot expanded quickly, and NightWing humping his maw let out a happy whine as the knot pressed against the sides of Jambu’s jaws, caught in a twisted angle. The whacks of hips against his snout continued, but the cock in his throat only barely shifted, held in place by the NightWing’s knot. With a final slam, the dragon let out a grown, and hot cum shot from his tip, splattering as the sticky seed dripped down Jambu’s throat, warm enough he could feel it against the outside of his neck. He tried to gag the slightly-smokey taste back up, but it didn’t do much but cause it to enter his mouth, the warm seed swirling around the little room between the dragon’s cock and Jambu’s teeth.

Jambu only had a moment to focus on the cock in his maw before he was suddenly slammed in the backside again, the NightWing behind him digging in harder with his teeth, holding Jambu in place as he rutted his slit. Not wanting to finish far behind the other attacker, his thrusts became quicker, Jambu’s tail bouncing up and down as his slit was penetrated over and over, the insides slick from pre. A sudden stretching sensation and small changes in the pressure on his folds made him realize that he was about to be knotted there too, dirt rubbing beneath his talons as he was held tight on his sides. His hips squirmed, trying to move as the dragon humping him kept him from moving, and with a sudden pop, he felt the NightWing’s knot go in one final time, unable to be pulled back out as Jambu tried to tug away. The force of it stretched Jambu’s slit wide as the dragon’s cock was locked within Jambu, the knot bulging between his hindlegs.

Jambu felt himself involuntarily clench up, locking the NightWing into him tight, and whimpered as the fangs in his neck pierced deeper. Warm breath lined his scales as a loud growl shook through him, and hot seed suddenly shot into his slit. His hips squirmed at the uncomfortably warm sensation, wet sticky cum filling deep into him, as far up his slit it could go, coating every inch of his folds. Talons scratched him, and with nowhere else to go, more pressure from the thick seed started to stretch him, the NightWing’s cock twitching against his belly.

For what felt like an eternity, Jambu was held like this, the growls of his attackers drowning out the peaceful sounds of the night as he was ravaged. His neck seemed to grow numb to the pain, his maw and slit nothing but a receptacle for dragon seed, the wetness sloshing around him. He closed his eyes, trapped as he was given another few humps, barely able to breathe in, getting a few small gasps through the shaft in his throat. His body shook, thoroughly used for the NightWings’ pleasure.

But finally, he felt a pop from behind him, as the dragon behind him pulled his knot from Jambu’s slit. Slowly, it opened up, and the NightWing removed from cock with ease, a slosh of cum falling onto the forest floor. With a buck of his hips, Jambu felt the dragon’s member slap between his legs, smearing seed on him. A moment later, Jambu managed to open his maw enough for the dragon in front to pull his hips away. Jambu gagged, coughing up sticky seed from his throat, before gasping for a few breaths. Jambu looked up, only to see a flash of scales and the turn of a tail, as his two attackers dove back into the rainforest. A moment later, they were gone, hidden by the darkness.

The RainWing collapsed to the ground, too tired to even move, shaking. He coughed again, spitting out more cum into the small puddle around where he’d laid his snout. He gathered enough energy to lift a wing, looking beneath it, down his belly. His slit was stretched wide, and as he shifted, more cum dripped down his hindlegs, joining the blood from the scratches on his belly. The pink tip of his limp member just barely poked out, another dragon’s seed covering it.

At least he wouldn’t be having a clutch . . .


End file.
